Friends from the past
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: One month away from the wedding. Bella finds some old photos of friends. Grace, Emma, and Justin come out to Forks for a month and a half. What happens when you have your old boyfriend who you still love and your vampire fiancee in one town?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little thought that came to my mind. **

**Enjoy**

I sighed and sat on my bed. Edward and his family were hunting for two days. Well, they have been. They get home today but they really needed to hunt. There was only one more month till the wedding. I have gotten over my nerves and now I am excited. Alice wants me to make a guest list. I sighed. I better do that before the pixie rips my throat out. I rose off my bed slowly. Being me, I tripped. I put my hands out to break my fall and they did. I landed with a thud on the floor. "Hello to you too floor." I mumbled. I was about to get up but I saw a box under my bed. What is that. I don't remember that box. Confused, I pulled the box out. There was a blue photo album inside of it. I picked up the photo album and sat on my bed again. I opened the cover. There was a note on the inside of the cover. I read it.

_Dear Bella, _

_I thought you might forget about all of your friends in Phoenix so I made this scrapbook to remind you of them. I love you and be safe in Forks. Say hello to Charlie for me. _

_Love_

_Mom._

My friends in Phoenix! I forgot all about them. I flipped the page. A blonde haired girl with a huge smile on her face, a small frame, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, arched eyebrows, and full lips was hugging a pale, brown haired girl with wide brown eyes and a widows peak in front of a mountain. That's Emma and I! I miss her! I haven't seen her in since I moved. I remember this picture. It was right after our one week camp out. We had just got off the mountain. I flipped the page. A red haired girl with green eyes, thin eyebrows, high cheek bones, thin lips, and a freckle on her forehead was sitting by a pool with Emma and I. Grace! That was when it was one hundred and ten degrees and the AC was broke. I smiled at the memory. I turned the page. A guy with spiky brown hair, bright blue eyes, good eyebrows, a nice chest, beautiful lips, and a gorgeous smile, had his arms wrapped around a girl with pale skin, dark brown straight hair, wide brown eyes, a widow's peak, thin brows, and a smile on her face. I gasped and dropped the book in my lap. I can't believe I forgot about him! I love him! Oh my gosh! That was Justin and I three days before I moved to Forks. I pulled out the picture and looked at the back. There was messy hand writing but it wasn't mine.

_My sweetest Bella, _

_I am so sad that you are moving. I wish my mom would let me go with you. I'll always love you forever and ever. You're the best thing in my life. My air, my sun, my heart, my soul. You are my life. I just want you to know that I'll always love you. Have fun in Forks and never forget me. I love you. _

_Love _

_Justin_

_P.S _

_Here is my email. Email me when you get to Forks. Tell Charlie Hi for me would ya? Love you_

I gasped. Justin. How could I forget about him. Well, I have been pretty busy these last two years. Being chased by psychotic vampires. Yup. He'd believe that. I laughed. I still love him. My gosh! Why can't I just chose one! I love Edward. I love Jacob. I love Justin. Why is this so hard. Maybe Edward can fly Emma, Grace, and Justin out here for the wedding. I would ask him when they get back. I sighed. I know what to do! I'll email Justin. I put the picture and album back under my bed. I slowly got off the bed and walked over to my ancient computer. I turned it on and waited while it loaded. It was so annoying. It took like five minutes to load but it finally did. I opened my email and clicked on the create message button. I typed in his email address. I started to type.

_Hey Justin,_

_Soooooo sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I've been busy with the new town and stuff. So how are you? I'm doing good. It's just been crazy these last two years. Sorry about that. Write back Soon. _

_Bells_

I clicked the send button and waited for a response. I heard a tap at the window. I glanced over and Edward and Alice were standing on the window sill. I opened the window. "Hey." Edward gave me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled. Something felt off. Like the need for him wasn't there anymore. I shook off the thought.

"Hi Bella! Whatcha doing?" Alice asked. She sat on my bed. I smiled nervously.

"Well, I was thinking of the guest list. I was wondering if maybe I could invite a few friends from Phoenix?" I asked attentively. Alice smiled widely.

"Yay! I would love to meet your friends from Phoenix" Alice smiled. I nodded. I sat back down at the chair while Edward sat in the rocker. I waited for a response.

**IN PHOENIX! JUSTIN POV**

Today it was one hundred and ten degrees. It is scorching. But having natural Arizona blood running through my veins helped keep me cool. I sighed and laid on my black futon. I have had this since I was ten. Which was eight years ago. I remember beautiful Bella Swan would come over and we would play video games or talk. Sometimes make-out. I wonder how she is doing. God. I am still hopelessly, irrevocably, in love with her. A beep at my computer caught my attention. "Probably Grace." I muttered aloud to myself. Grace and Emma had become bored rather easily since Bella has been gone. I sighed. Everything had sucked since she left Phoenix for _Forks. _What kind of town is called Forks? It sounds so stupid. I reluctantly got up and walked to my computer. I pulled the chair out and sat down. I clicked on my inbox. _Message From BrownEyedBeauty. _Who is that? I opened the email.

_Hey Justin,_

_Soooooo sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I've been busy with the new town and stuff. So how are you? I'm doing good. It's just been crazy these last two years. Sorry about that. Write back Soon. _

_Bells_

I gasped. Bella! Bella Swan. I felt a warmth that I have been missing come back. I smiled widely and clicked the reply button.

_BELLA!_

_I am so glad to hear from you. I have missed you like hell! Emma and Grace won't leave me alone because there so bored without you! It's good that your good. It has been a long time since we talked. So how school? Graduate right? Yup! Yup! We all graduated also. Tight!_

_Justin._

I clicked the send button and waited for a response.

**BELLA POV**

My computer beeped. Alice and Edward snapped their heads towards me and the computer. Alice was by my side in a second. Edward close behind her. "Who you talking to?" Alice asked.

"A friend from Phoenix." I told them. I clicked the open button.

_BELLA!_

_I am so glad to hear from you. I have missed you like hell! Emma and Grace won't leave me alone because there so bored without you! It's good that your good. It has been a long time since we talked. So how school? Graduate right? Yup! Yup! We all graduated also. Tight!_

_Justin._

I laughed. That was so Grace and Emma. Edward smiled crookedly when I laughed. I hit reply. How do I break the news to him. I don't. Yet.

_Hey Just, _

_I got some great news for you. My friends are pulling a few strings and they can get you, Grace, and Emma plane tickets for Forks. What do you say? You in?_

_Bells_

I clicked send. Edward kissed my hair. I was different. It was like the attraction wasn't as strong as it was. I sighed in content and waited. Alice babbled on the phone. She ended the call and smiled at me. "I can get them a plane that leaves in two hours. Terminal 10. First class. Round trip. Goes back in a month and a half. It lands here at nine pm." Alice waited for my reaction. I jumped up and hugged her small pixie form.

"Thank You! Thank You!" I exclaimed. Alice laughed and hugged me back. I walked over to the computer and opened a new message to send. I started typing.

_GOOD NEWS!_

_My BFF Alice got you three first class tickets in two hours. So at 6:00 pm. Terminal ten. Sky Harbor. Round trip. Goes back in a month and a half. Will you come out?_

_Bella._

I clicked send and waited.

**Justin POV**

My computer beeped twice. I opened the first message.

_Hey Just, _

_I got some great news for you. My friends are pulling a few strings and they can get you, Grace, and Emma plane tickets for Forks. What do you say? You in?_

_Bells_

I smiled brightly. Bella is so amazing. I love the lady to death. I opened the second message.

_GOOD NEWS!_

_My BFF Alice got you three first class tickets in two hours. So at 6:00 pm. Terminal ten. Sky Harbor. Round trip. Goes back in a month and a half. It lands at nine. Will you come out?_

_Bella._

I clicked reply.

_SEE YOU AT NINE!_

_J_

I clicked send and grabbed my suitcases. I threw clothes in like crazy. Soon I was done in thirty minutes. I picked my cell up and dialed Grace. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey J, what up?" She asked.

"Bella. I emailed Bella. Her friends got us tickets to go to Forks for a month and a half. The plane leaves in two hours. I'll be at your house in a minute." I said. I heard her high pitch scream. "Call Emma." I told her. I heard the dial tone. I laughed. I shut my phone and slid it in my pocket. Grace is funny. I exited my house. My parents died a year ago. I tried to call Bella to tell her but the number wasn't working. They left the house to me. Everything went to me. Since I was an only child. I walked across the lawn to Grace's house. The door was open. I heard her singing loudly. I looked at the next house. Emma was racing frantically through her room. I smiled. I entered the house. I am so excited to see Bella after two years. Grace shoved me out of the way with her suitcases, yelled goodbye to her parents and got in my Toyota. I smirked and got in. Emma ran across the lawn with her suitcases and climbed in the back. I drove towards Sky Harbor. It took almost two hours to get there. We only had ten minutes to get on. We went through all the crap and got on the plane. I am so excited.

**At the airport. Justin, Emma, and Grace landed. Bella POV**

Their plane had just landed. Alice, Edward, and I stood in the airport. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper had decided to stay back at the Cullen house. They would be over to my house tomorrow. I paced around the terminal. "Bella, if you keep that up you'll make holes in the floor." Alice chuckled. It sounded like chiming bells. I rolled my eyes. Edward smiled at me from the chair he was in. I heard people getting off. I spun and my eyes landed on the three people looking at me. Almost at the same time we all ran for each other.

"YOU GUYS!" I screamed as I hugged all three of them tightly. Grace and Emma sobbed. I sobbed with them. After we stopped we pulled away from each other. Justin and I glanced at each other. Alice cleared her throat. "Oh! This is Alice. One of my best friends." Alice smiled at them, they each smiled back. My heart sped up at the sight of Justin's smile. He winked. I blushed. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Justin tensed.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Edward. Bella's fiancée." Edward said. I groaned as they gasped. Justin's was of pain and sorrow. Grace and Emma's were of pain, surprise, and excitement.

"Congrats." Emma smiled at me.

"You three will be staying at my house." I told them. Grace and Emma smiled while Justin kept the same heart broken expression. My heart shattered to see him in so much pain. I realized then that I love him more than life. Edward carried Grace and Emma's suitcases. He put them in the back of his Volvo and sped towards my house. Grace and Alice babbled on about hairstyles while Emma and Edward talked about music. I sighed and leaned my head against my window. Edward rubbed my hand softly. He pulled up to my house. Grace, Emma, and Justin carried the suitcases inside. Edward kissed my lips softly and got back in his Volvo. He sped towards his house. I watched as it disappeared into the night. I could have swore I saw the blind move. I shook it off and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as fast as usual. My dad is in the hospital. I am sorry. I'll try to update sooner.**

**This story has just been a drabble really. I make stories for all types of readers. I believe in all different BellaxOCs or others. So if you don't like it then sorry. Clothes on new Polyvore. Link on profile. **

Justin, Emma, and Grace attacked me. "BELLA! HOW CAN YOU DATE A VAMPIRE?" Emma whisper shouted. I gasped. They knew. How!

"How do you know that?" I asked them quietly.

"Well last year a deranged red headed vampire appeared in Phoenix. She came to the school and slaughtered all of the freshmen right in front of our eyes." Grace explained. Victoria. I gasped. They could have been killed. That thought sent terror through my body.

"Victoria." I whispered. Emma, Grace, and Justin raised their eyebrows. "Let's go up to my room so I can explain." They gave me the 'you better explain this.' look. I sighed and trotted upstairs with them on my heals. I sat on my bed while Emma sat in the rocker, Grace on the floor, and Justin in my computer chair. "Well when I moved here Edward Cullen hated me because I was his La Tua Contente which means his blood singer. Then after awhile Edward and I became friends but he was always warning me to stay away from him. I didn't listen. Then he saved me from almost getting mugged in Port Angles. That's when I found out he was a vampire. I was not really afraid. He and his family are good people. They don't kill humans. Only animals. His adoptive father Carlisle has major control. He is a doctor. No blood tempts him. Esme, his adoptive mother, is really warm hearted and motherly. Alice, his adoptive sister, can see the future and she is a ball of energy. Jasper, Alice's husband, can feel and change your emotions and he is very calming to have around. Rosalie, Edward's other adoptive sister, is really beautiful and she is protective? Emmett, Rosalie's husband, is a big scary teddy bear. They are all nice. Then we went to play a game of baseball. Three psychotic human drinking vampires showed up. _James, Laurent, and Victoria_. James went on a wild goose chase to kill me. Alice and Jasper and I flee to Phoenix. I got away from Alice and Jasper and confronted James because he tricked me into thinking he had my mom. But he really just had some old videos of us. He nearly killed me. Edward's family and Edward saved me at the last second. They killed James. The lie of how I got hurt was I fell down two flights of stairs and out a window." I explained the first part of the story. My friends all had wide eyes. Emma was the first to speak.

"Wow. Forks was much more than you thought is was." She whispered. I nodded.

"Story is not over." I said. They nodded for me to continue. "Well my eighteenth birthday party rolled around and Alice, Edward's sister, threw me a party after I protested highly. While I was opening a gift I got a paper cut. It sent Jasper, Edward's brother, the most wild. Edward saved me from him." I said, wincing as I remembered the next part of my story. "Edward left me then. He said I was no good for him. That he didn't…" I gasped. I didn't really think over all of it that much in my zombie months. He said that he didn't _love _me. He may have been lying. But his face was showing pure disgust and hate. He is a good liar. I shook off the thought. "I went into a zombie state for months. I didn't talk, eat, or really even live. All I did was cry, scream, and sob. Then I started hanging out with Jacob Black. A friend of my father's son. He snapped me out of my zombie state. Then he started avoiding and ignoring me. Then I figured out that he is a _werewolf. _I was fine with it. They protected me from Laurent. Jake was going to go cliff diving with me. But he got caught up with pack stuff. I went alone. I heard Edward's voice in my head. I jumped off and nearly drowned. Jake saved me. He brought me home. Alice came back because she saw me disappear but she can't see wolves. Then we found out Rosalie told Edward that I died. Edward went to a royal vampire family in Italy and you don't provoke them unless you want to die. That's what he was going to do. Alice and I raced to Italy to save him. We made it, barely. The Volturi took us to their headquarters. They said I die or I become a vampire. Alice said I would become a vampire. They let us go and we came back to Washington. Edward proposed to me in this room on the night we got back. I said no at first. A few weeks later we found out that the psychotic vampire, _Victoria _was back for me. Mate for mate. The wolves and Cullen's were protecting me. Edward proposed again and I said yes. Victoria was creating a newborn vampire army. The wolves and Cullen's fought them. Edward and Victoria fought right before my eyes. Jake got hurt in the process of protecting a fellow wolf. Then here we are now." I wrapped it up pretty quickly. They sat with awe on their faces. I smiled softly at Justin. His eyes filled with pain. I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye. Justin, naturally wiped it away. When his thumb made contact with my skin I felt like electricity flitted through my veins. Emma and Grace awed us.

"Bella." Justin whispered. I felt nothing but love and devotion for him. All other thoughts flew out the window. I crushed my body to his. His arms wove around my waist and held me tightly there. I sobbed quietly into his chest. Justin rubbed my back softly.

"I love you." I whispered. I could almost feel him smiling into my hair. I felt his soft lips by my ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back to me. I heard my window bang open. I turned and looked at it. Edward stood there, he looked as if he could cry if he was able to.

"Why." He whispered. His voice was full of pain. I got out of Justin's lap. I walked slowly over to him. I reached for him but he pulled away. Hurt stung me hard. "Isabella, you can't have it three ways. It is Jacob, Justin, or I. I know I said I would never make you chose but it has gone on to far. I understand if you pick one of the other men. Meet me at me at my house tomorrow afternoon to tell me your answer. 12 pm sharp. There will be no going back." Edward said roughly. I had really hurt him. He jumped from my window and ran into the moonless night. I shook with sobs. Grace and Emma wrapped themselves around me. I stopped crying and started thinking. If I chose Jake. He would imprint and leave me. So he's out. If I chose Edward. I would become a vampire and spend eternity with him leaving behind everything. Was I really willing to leave behind Charlie, Renee, Jake, Justin, Emma, Grace, and all my other friends? Reality hit me full on then. I couldn't leave them behind. I love them too much. I love Edward too much. I would give anything up to be with him but things have changed in reality. I can't go on living in this little fairy tell. I might have someone to sew me up but the hole would always be there if I leave my family. I guess my choice was obvious. It has always been obvious. I would be able to stay with my real family, I would be able to have kids, I would be able to live. I understand why he left me in the first place. I would always have a spot in my heart for him. Always.

"Goodnight Bella." Grace, Emma, and Justin said at the same time. I waited till Grace and Emma left then I grabbed Justin by his shirt and crashed his lips to mine. Justin was shocked at first but then started to kiss me back. My knees hit the bed and I fell on it with Justin on top of me. My heart beat thudded in my ears. I felt like I have never kissed before this. I felt complete at last.

--

I woke up in Justin's warm arms. I smiled softly at him. His hair was a messy array from my hands. I glanced at the clock. 11: 30. I shot straight up. Justin fell to the ground with a thud. I got out of the bed and kneeled beside him. "Sorry. I have to go to the Cullen's house. I'll be back." I got up and headed for the door but I stopped dead in my tracks. "I have to get ready first." I hit my forehead with my hand. I walked fast to my dresser. I pulled out a blue baby doll spaghetti strap with a black torso belt around it, black skinny jeans, and socks. I undressed quickly and pulled my clothes on. I put on my blue converse. I forgot that Justin was in the room so when I sat him gaping at me I gasped. "Sorry." I blushed twenty shades of red. Justin smiled and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my keys and walked downstairs. Me being Bella tripped on the last step. Justin's arms caught me.

"Careful there." He chuckled. I hit his arm playfully and walked out to my truck. Justin, Grace, and Emma followed. They got in the back. My truck roared to life and I went as fast as it would take me towards the Cullen's house. My truck halted to a stop outside of their house. I took a deep nervous breath and got out. My friends followed. Alice was sobbing at the door.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'll always love my best shopping friend." I hugged her small form. She laughed and gave me a small hug back. I entered the house with my nervous friends behind me. I heard loud music playing from the second floor. It was rock? That was different for Edward. I listened closely to the lyrics. Then I realized what song it was. Shock coursed through me. It was I fucking hate you by Godsmack. Edward knew. I sighed. I turned towards Alice. "Family meeting?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Family meeting!" She unnecessarily yelled. Everyone ran into the living room where we stood, including Edward. His hair was even more disheveled. "Bella has something to say." All their gold eyes turned my way. I blushed and looked down.

"Well I have been rudely introduced to reality. I realize what I would be giving up if I became a vampire. I don't think I could handle it. I thought I could but I thought about it more and I realized that I would be able to. I am so so so sorry for all the troubles I have caused your family. I will always love you all." I said trying to stop the tears from coming out of my eyes. There was many gasps around the room. I walked over to Edward. I took his cold hand in mine. This time it was the cold that shocked me. "Edward. I will always love you. There is a big place in my heart that has your name written all over it. I am so very sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I never meant to. For the first time in my life I am doing what is best for me. I can't leave Charlie and Renee. Maybe I would be alright with my thirst. But I saw the newborns. They were ravenousness. It scared me. I will never forget you Edward Cullen. Just promise me one thing." I asked him. Edward sobbed dryly. It hurt badly to see him in so much pain. But this is better. For me.

"Anything." Edward whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless. Keep yourself safe. Your family needs and loves you. I'll always love you. Don't go to the Volturi ever again or you'll be answering to something much more terrifying. Me." I smiled sadly. He let out a strangled chuckle.

"I promise." Edward said in his velvet voice. I smiled sadly at him.

"This is the last time you'll see me. I have made my decision to leave Forks. Two years is enough. I am sorry. I will miss you all. I'll never forget you." I said. I walked over to Esme and hugged her for the final time. Tears escaped my eyes.

"Bella dear, you are always welcome to come back. We all love you. Like Edward has said many times. We will love you forever." Esme cooed in my ear. I nodded. I let go of her and hugged Carlisle.

"Thank you for fixing me up so much like you did. Your like a second father to me. Just like Esme a second mother." I sobbed. Carlisle patted my back. I let go of him and hugged my best friend. Alice sobbed dryly into my shirt while I sobbed in her hair. "Alice, your sense of style is forever imprinted in my mind. I will know never to wear a green sweater that is not name brand." I chuckled hysterically.

"I'll miss you so much Bella. Be safe." Alice said. She let go of me. I walked over to Jasper. I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He surprised me by wrapping me into a hug.

"Bella, you are always a sister to me. I am sorry about your party. I know I am forgiven but I still am sorry. I love you little sister." Jasper said. He stepped back. I turned to Rosalie. She also shocked me by hugging me. Rosalie never showed love towards me.

"Bella, you're my sister. I love you. I may not have shown it but I do love you. I am happy that you will not become a vampire but I am also sad. I wanted you as a sister. Like Esme said, you are always welcome here." Rosalie said. I hugged the perfect vampire back. She released me towards Emmett. He picked me up into one of his famous bear hugs.

"I love you squirt. Don't punch any more wolves. Be safe Bells." Emmett released me to the ground. I nodded. Tears filled my eyes again. I stepped towards Edward. Edward stood up and pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I'll will miss you Bella. Be safe please. I will always love you. Forever. Never forget who you are. I love you Bella." Edward murmured into my hair. I sobbed into his chest.

"I love you too. I will be safe. We'll meet sometime again. Maybe. I love you all. Goodbye." I whispered to the vampire family that I loved dearly.

"Not goodbye. See you. Goodbye means you'll never see us again. You will see us. Eventually." Edward corrected. I smiled at him. I turned on my heel and exited the house. I heard the dry sobs from inside. I sighed and got in my truck. My friends followed. I drove towards my house. I would miss them. One final tear escaped my eyes and fell on my lap. I parked outside of Charlie's. His cruiser was home. I sighed, time to tell him. I got out of my truck and went inside with Grace and Emma at my flanks and Justin behind me. "I'm home Dad." I called. Charlie called from the kitchen. I entered the kitchen and he was eating a sandwich.

"Hi kid. Grace! Emma! Justin! How are ya kids? Been a long time." Charlie gave them all hugs. I laughed.

"Dad, I'm moving back to Phoenix. Edward and I called off the wedding. I realized that it is not right between us. I'm in love with Justin more than anyone." I told him. Charlie tried to hide his smile. He shoved his sandwich in his mouth. I smiled at my Dad. He smiled with sandwich in his mouth back. He swallowed.

"If it is what you want. I'll really miss you Bella. I love you. Don't forget to keep in touch." He said. I was surprised at how easily he took it. "I won't lie. I am happy your not marrying Edward. Justin is a good kid." He patted Justin on the back. I smiled. This would turn out alright.

--

**She is 33 in case you don't know.**

It has been fifteen years since I left Edward. Justin and I got married and we have two babies, twins. A eight year old girl, named Alice Rosalie and a eight year old boy, Anthony Jasper Emmett. Emma and Grace both went to ASU and got married. Grace majored in medical and biology in school while Emma majored in medical. Emma is a doctor at Good Samaritan hospital and is married to Mark, they have a eight year old girl named Janice Mary. Grace is a doctor at Good Samaritan also and married to Ayden and they have a eight year old boy named John Michael. Emma, Grace, and I all got pregnant at the same time. We all are living in one big house together. It has three floors, a game room, a pool, a large kitchen, and a large living room. It was bigger than the old Cullen house. I also went to ASU and majored in medical and law and justice. I work with Emma at Good Samaritan hospital. Justin is a police officer. Ayden is a firefighter. Mark is a nurse. I got over my diversion to blood. Renee and Phil have a seven year old girl named Eliza Heather. Phil got transported back to Phoenix. So they live down the street from us. Charlie is dating Sue Clearwater. He is doing good from what I can figure. Jake imprinted on a girl here in Phoenix when he was visiting me. Her name is Cadence Jean. They moved back to La Push together and are married and have a baby boy named Louis Ben. I sighed and rolled out of bed. It was cold. It was the middle of December. This December it was cold. Usually it is just chilly but it is just flat out cold this year. I could smell waffles being made. It was around five am. I pulled out my clothes and scrubs and went to the bathroom. I started the shower. I pulled off my satin night gown and stepped in. The warm water beads hit my back. It relaxed the knots in my back. I washed my hair with my favorite melon shampoo and conditioner. I washed my body and turned the shower off. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I turned on the blow dryer and dried my hair. I put my hair into a high pony tail on my head. I did light makeup. I pulled on my blue boot cut jeans, my white print baby doll, my black vans, and my black hoodie. I put my scrubs into my saddle bag. I went out into the kitchen. Justin was cooking waffles while Ayden was pulling on his boots, and Mark getting his car keys. Emma and Grace sat at the table waiting for food. Grace had on teal long sleeved top, black sweats, white flats, and her big black tote. Emma had on a red long sleeved top, black jeans, black Chuck Taylor's, and her white tote. There hair was in buns. Mark was in blue scrubs, Ayden in his firefighter outfit, and Justin in his uniform. We each had the same hours at the hospital. 6am to 12am from Friday-Tuesday and 12am to 10pm, the next day, Thursday. And we each had most Wednesdays off. Sometimes the schedule changes. Sometimes we got called in but often. We usually see the kids in the mornings before school and work, and sometimes at lunch when they get out early Renee brings them down to see us at lunch. Today it was Saturday. All the kids were going to Grandma and Aunt Renee's and Uncle Phil's! Yay! I walked upstairs and down the hall towards Alice and Janice's room. I entered the purple, pink, and white room. "Girls." I said. I saw Janice roll over.

"Mom!" Alice complained. I laughed.

"You get to go to Grandma Renee's today." That shot both of them up. I knew my mom liked to take them places all over Phoenix. I rolled my eyes. "Get dresser. I closed the door and walked to the blue door. I opened it and entered the green, red, and blue room. "Boys." I said. Anthony turned over in his racecar bed while John groaned.

"Aunt Bella!" John complained. I rolled my eyes at the repeat.

"Get ready. You get to go to Aunt Renee's today." That shot them up too. The boys started getting ready. I laughed and shut the door. I walked back into the kitchen. There was a waffle sitting at the table waiting for me. I sat down and ate quickly. Janice, Alice, John, and Anthony were fast down the stairs.

"Grandma Renee will make you breakfast. You all get to play with Eliza." Emma said. The kids cheered. Janice was wearing a green fleece long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, blue converse, and an Abercrombie hoodie. Her long blonde hair was in a pony tail. She had dark brown eyes, from Mark, and she was short. Alice had on light blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, blue flats, and the same Abercrombie jacket as Janice, on. Her long brown hair went flat against her back. She had bright blue eyes, pale skin, she was short for her age, so was Anthony. I smiled at the girls. John had on a football long sleeved blue and white shirt, blue jeans, red converse, and a brown fleece jacket. His spiky red hair was well spiky. He had dark green eyes from Grace. He was tall like his father. Well as tall as a normal eight year old boy. Anthony had on a blue shirt that said 'My dad can arrest your dad', blue jeans, black Vans, and a Gap hoodie. His skin was pale like his sisters, he had cropped brown hair, deep brown eyes, and he was short for his age. I smiled at the kids. Alice and Anthony walked over and hugged me. I gave them small hugs back. I can't believe I was willing to give this joy up. I sighed and let them go. Mark waited by the garage door.

"Come on kids!" Mark yelled. The kids ran towards him. Mark shut the garage door behind them and got in the car. I heard the garage door open and the van pull out of the driveway. I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I grabbed my saddle bag.

"Let's get going. Andrew said that we all would be having a meeting at our lunch hour." Grace spoke up. I nodded. Emma headed out to the garage. Grace walked over to Ayden and I walked over to Justin. I crushed my body to his in a hug. He held me tightly to his body. I pressed my lips to his. His lips were warm and inviting. My heart sped up and my head started spinning.

"I love you. Be safe." I whispered to him. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. I will." I pulled out of his arms and walked to the garage with Grace. Emma already had the engine running. It was freezing in the garage. I got in the passenger side of our 2008 Honda Accord. It was warm and toasty inside. Emma pulled out of the garage and closed the door behind us. She drove towards the hospital.

"Today we are going to have a lot of people probably." Emma muttered. I laughed.

"We always have a lot of people. I'm just glad that I don't have the ER tonight. I think Grace has the Paramedic run tonight. Go ambulance!" I laughed. Grace groaned. Emma and I chuckled.

"I wonder what Drew has to tell us." Grace pondered. I nodded. Emma pulled into the employee parking lot at the giant hospital. We climbed out. The ground was wet from the recent rain. The sky was a deep, dark grey color. We ran inside of the hospital. Believe it or not, I have gotten way less clumsy. Carrying a baby around does that too you. The hospital was a little warmer than outside. We walked to the punch in room. We punched in. I took my tote and walked to the changing room with Emma and Grace. I undressed and pulled on my blue scrubs. I pulled on my white lab coat, unbuttoned, and my white tennis shoes. I grabbed my stethoscope and put it around my neck and I also grabbed my pager. I checked it. I had a page to go to level four. Grace had on green scrubs, white tennis shoes, and a stethoscope. Emma had the same only purple scrubs instead. We each went our separate ways. I walked to the elevators. I hit the up button.

"Going up." The elevator said. I entered the left elevator. I pressed floor four. The doors shut and the elevator rose upward. The little ding let me know I was at my level. I waited for the doors to open and I exited the elevator. I walked to the nurses desk.

"I was paged up here. What is the problem?" I asked. Bertha looked up at me through her glasses.

"Your wanted in surgery. You know. Your impressive. A doctor, surgeon, and mom. Good job Bella." Bertha smiled at me. I smiled back thankfully. It really was nice of her to say that.

"Thank you Bertha." I told her. I walked down to the surgeon area. Frankie stood waiting for me. He was head surgeon here. "What up?" I asked.

"Pablo Sanchez. Male. 43. Kidney donation. Left kidney. We're taking him to the operation room now. Come on." Frankie said. I nodded. We jogged down to the operation room. I was always a little bit nervous working at a hospital. I mean, the person's life was in my hands. If I screw up they die. I shook off my nerves and pulled off my coat. I put on a white apron cover. I pulled on my mask. I put on hand sanitizer and then long gloves. I put little boot covers over my shoes. I pulled on my hair cover. Frankie did the same. We entered the room. Three surgeons stood around the man. Frankie and I joined them. I took the scalp and made my incision.

We worked for a hour or two when we were finally done. I sighed as I exited the room. The cleansed air of the hallways filled my lungs. I pulled off my bloody gloves and tossed them in the hazardous bin. I took off my hair and mouth covers and my boot cover and tossed them in there. I put the apron in the laundry basket. I pulled my coat, stethoscope, and pager back on. I checked my pager. One new page. I had a patient. I sighed and jogged back to the elevators. I hit the up button. The elevator made the ding and I entered. I pressed level 8 button. The elevator rose up to level eight and opened the doors. I ran out into the brightly lit area. I walked down the halls. My shoes squeaked on the linoleum. I entered the patients room. There was a woman who looked to be thirty something. She had faded blonde hair and green eyes. She was overweight. "Hello I am Doctor Aarons. What seems to be the problem today?" I asked politely. The woman looked at me. I lifted her chart and read it. Her name was Valeria Garcia. She had a heat stroke. That was very common in Phoenix. "You had a stroke. Let me check your pulse." I put my fingers on her wrist and checked the pulse. I jotted it down. "I'm going to listen to your heart." She still looked confused. I put the stethoscope to her back and checked her heart beat. I wrote it down. I heard someone enter the room. I turned and Mark stood there.

"She only speaks Spanish." He said. I felt stupid. That is why she didn't understand me. I sighed. **Sorry about the Spanish. I just wanted to spice it up. I got it off a translation site. **

"Usted hacía que un calor acariciara a Valeria. Voy a darle la medicina. Tomé su pulso y latido de corazón. Tendré que hacer un análisis de sangre también. Haré todo que puedo para ayudarle." I spoke to her in Spanish. I'm glad I took that in college. **A/N;! Bella said. **_**You had a heat stroke Valeria. I am going to give you medicine. I took your pulse and heart beat. I will have to do a blood test also. I will do everything I can to help you. **_Valeria nodded.

"Gracias doctor Aarons." _**Thank you Dr. Aarons. **_She spoke. Her voice was old and wise. I nodded.

"¿Ha estado usted en el calor últimamente?" _**Have you been in the heat lately? **_She shook her head from side to side. Tiny sweat droplets flew from her forehead. "¿Ha participado usted en el ejercicio físico hoy?" _**Have you taken part in physical exercise today? **_Again she shook her head. "¿Tiene usted conditon médico?" _**Do you have a medical condition? **_

"No tengo ningún contition médico del cual sé. Yo me sentaba en mi casa cuando de repente conseguí un dolor de cabeza y comencé a producir el vómito. Me sentí realmente caliente y pegajoso. Yo sudaba. Yo era dizy. Llamé un taxi para tomarme aquí. Y es lo que pasó." _**I do not have any medical condition that I know of. I was sitting in my home when I suddenly got a headache and I started to produce vomit. I felt really warm and sticky. I was sweating. I was dizzy. I called a cab to take me here. And that is what happened. **_I nodded in understanding. I turned to Mark.

"Get her oxygen. Get me an IV in here. " I told him. He nodded. He walked out of the room and came back a minute later with an oxygen mask and an IV. I took the IV. I cleaned a spot on Valeria's arm and put the IV in. I wrapped it in gauze and connected the fluids to the IV. Then I walked to her other arm. I took out a small syringe. I gently stuck it in her arm and drew blood into a little container. I wrapped it up in gauze also. "Keep an eye on her while I go find out the results of this blood." I told Mark. He nodded. I walked out of the room and to the blood testing center. I walked over to Hailey.

"Good morning Dr. Aarons." She spoke in her peppy voice. She always had so much energy. It was really annoying.

"I need you to scan this blood for me. Get the results please." She nodded and took the little tube from my hand. She put it in the scanner and pressed the buttons. I sighed and walked back to the room. "Take her to get an X-Ray." I told Mark. He nodded. I turned to Valeria. "La enfermera Carter le tomará para conseguir un RAYO X de su torso, armas, abdomin, y piernas." _**Nurse Carter will be taking you to get an X-Ray of your torso, arms, abdomen, and legs. **_She nodded. Mark rolled her down towards the X-ray room. I sighed. I really hope I could figure out what is wrong with her. I should check on my kidney donation patient. I strolled to the elevator. My brain already felt like it was on overtime. I pressed the down button.

"Going down." The elevator said in it's dingy voice. I entered the elevator. I hit the fourth floor button. The gravity of the elevator moved downward. It screeched to a halt on my floor. I sighed out of relief. I walked to the recovery section. I entered the room which Mr. Sanchez was laying in. He was still unconscious from the medication we gave him. His heart and breathing were in check. The new kidney was working fine. I smiled to myself. Job well done.

**Lunch**

Drew was holding a meeting in the cafeteria. I moved my feet to a faster pace. Drew usually didn't call meetings. I entered the bright cafeteria. The tile squeaked under my shoes. Grace and Emma stood by Drew. This was the meeting? Only us three. Wow. Drew must have gotten into some of the medication. "Hello Drs." I greeted them. Drew nodded curtly while Grace and Emma bowed there heads.

"What is the meeting about Drew. This is our lunch so you know." Grace huffed, impatiently.

"Well. St. Banner hospital in Chicago has some trainees that well need training. And most of their good trainers are out of state and reach so they have requested that I would be so generous as to send three great people over to help them. I am. So what do you say. Will you go?" Drew was pleading with his eyes. Chicago! That's halfway across the USA!

"For how long?" Emma inquired.

"One month." Drew reassured her. I sighed. I don't want to leave Justin or Alice or Anthony. "You can take your family's with you." Drew added. I smiled. I'm in. "You leave in two days. The kids are on winter break anyway." Drew smiled.

"I'll go." Emma, Grace, and I said in unison. We looked at each other then laughed. Drew smiled and walked off. I walked towards the food. I grabbed a chicken salad and water. I bought my food and went to sit outside with Grace and Emma. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Justin. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey babe." Justin said tiredly. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well Drew told Grace, Emma, and I what the meeting was for. St. Banner hospital in Chicago needs trainers for there since the trainers they have are gone. So Grace, Emma, and I get to go. Drew said we get to take our familes. You have vacation time soon right?" I told him the story from fifteen minutes ago.

"Sure. Mark and Ayden do also. When do we leave?" He asked.

"Two days." I told him.

"Excellent. I love you. See you at home. Bye." I heard the dial tone. Only two more days until we go to Chicago!


	3. Chapter 3

At five am we would be leaving to Chicago. It is now twelve am. I'm sitting in the living room in the rocking chair. It is times like these when I just come to think. Soft little footsteps came down the stairs. They are probably one of the kids. Through the dim kitchen light I can see it is Anthony. He has a little toy in his hand. "Come here Tony." I beckon his towards me. As he gets closer I could see the tears staining his face. My heart clenches at the sight. I pulled him onto my lap. "What is wrong baby?" I whispered in his ear. I stroke his hair gently and rub his back softly.

"I had a bad dream momma." Anthony chokes on a sob.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ask him softly. Anthony nods.

"We were on the plane to Chicago. The pilot was trying to kill us and he crashed the plane. Then I was the only one alive. I felt so dead. So numb and scared." He sobbed into my satin nightgown.

"Shh. It is only a dream. It will be alright." I cooed into his ear. He started to go limp into my arms but not yet asleep.

"_All night, all day, angels watching over me, my Lord. All night, all day, angels watching over me. _

_Sun is a-setting in the West; angels watching over me, my Lord. Sleep my child, take your rest; angels watching over me. _

_All night, all day, angels watching over me, my Lord.All night, all day, angels watching over me. "_

I sung softly to him. I could feel the vibrations as his chest moved with is sleep pattern. I smiled softly to myself and brushed the hair away from his eyes. I softly, not to wake him, rose the chair and walked upstairs. I set him in his bed but he would not loosen the tight grip he had on me. I sighed and slid underneath him. My legs hung off the short little racecar bed. A smile was set upon my face as I drifted into a warm slumber.

Something was moving my body back and forth. My eyes pried open and I saw the gorgeous face of my husband. "Wake up. Time to get going for Chicago." He murmured against my cheek. He pulled back and got John up. The crisp air of December morning hit my legs. A shiver went down my spine. I gently shook Anthony awake. He wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Time to go to the airport." I kissed his hair and sauntered towards Justin's and my room. I grabbed my already packed suitcase and set it on our queen sized bed. I walked over towards our dresser and pulled out a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. I quickly put it on. Then I put on a jacket that was really warm. Where are my purple stilettos? I pondered to myself while searching the closet. I found my stilettos and slid them on. It amazes me how I can wear heels without falling. Having twins does that to you. My suitcase traveled behind me as I trotted downstairs. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Everyone was in the garage. I locked the house door behind me as we all piled into the van. I sat in the back by Alice and Anthony. Justin was driving. The kids have already fallen back asleep. We traveled through the airport quickly and got on the plane to Chicago.

The plane ride was excruciatingly long. We finally landed in Chicago. The air was crisp and cutting through flesh cold. We raced towards a taxi and piled inside. I lapped on Justin while Emma and Grace on their husbands. The kids sat, squished, between us. The taxi speed towards the nearest hotel. The Chicago streets had many dark, old fashioned street lamps. There were many tall apartment complexes and houses. Some of the large buildings were studios. The taxi driver pulled up to a brightly lit hotel. Justin handed him a wad of two twenties and we all clambered out. Our feet moved at a hurried pace into the lobby. We would want the children to get sick. Not at all. The lady behind the counter gave us a key and told us what floor we would be on. We are on the tenth floor. The elevators were dimly lit and warm. The ride to the floor was speedy. Our room was fairly large. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, some couches, a TV, and a bathroom. The teal carpet was nice and squishy under our tired feet. We set the kids and bed and collapsed on our own beds.

The morning light poured in through the window. I groaned and reluctantly got up. I pulled on a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. I tossed a beige jacket on and rubber boots. I pulled my hair into a side pony tail. I grabbed my scrubs and hurriedly left my room. Grace and Emma patiently waited by the door for me.

"Morning." Grace smiled softly at me. I smiled back as we left the hotel. The men would know were we went. The elevator went so much slower going down.

"What do you think the hospital is going to be like?" Emma pondered aloud. I shrugged as we exited the elevator. The busy streets of Chicago were overly populated with people. The air was chilly and damp. Probably rained last night. I whistled for a cab. One pulled up quickly. We entered.

"St. Banner hospital please." Grace asked curtly. The cab driver nods and speeds in the direction towards the hospital.

"Chicago is not as bad as it would seem. Weather wise." I murmured. It was ice cold but the rain is not so bad. Grace and Emma both shrug. The cab pulls up to a fairly small clinic. "This is the hospital that needed our help?" I asked, incredulously. Graces hands the man a ten dollar bill and we slip out into the cold weather. The sidewalk is damp as we walk on it. The sliding doors open as we step onto the map. Inside it is toasty. My numb fingers almost sigh with relief. I lead the way over to the administrative desk. In a way I'm the leader of our family. I pretty much call all the shots. A lady with perfect straight red hair is behind the counter. She has large glasses on. The glasses are not seeing glasses but sunglasses. That is peculiar. I give her a small nod. She flashed all white pearly teeth at me.

"How may I help you?" She murmurs, her voice is slightly strangled but yet is sickens me to my core. It sounds just like Victoria's voice. Babyish and high pitched. My stomach clenches together but I show no distress.

"Yes. I am Isabella Aarons. These are my two coworkers, Grace Fisher and Emma Carter. We are the trainers from Phoenix, Arizona." I say in a clear, slightly edged voice. Little dents started to form were the lady was holding onto her desk so tightly.

"I would need your maiden name Mrs. Aarons." The lady almost snarled at me. Very peculiar behavior.

"Swan. Isabella Swan." I murmured quietly. The pen in her hand breaks and she gently picks up a new one and scribbles onto a piece of paper the directions to the floor we go onto. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Her voice is sickening and demented. I rush past the desk and to the elevators. I hit the up button. Grace and Emma are at my side. I clear my face of all emotion. The elevator opens and I see a face I haven't see in so long.

"C-C-Carlisle?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time…_

"_C-C-Carlisle?"_

My heartbeat went frantic. I can't believe it is really him! I hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you too Bella." Carlisle chuckled. His scent was sweet and relaxing. Not as intoxicating as Edward's though. I pried myself away from him.

"How is everyone? Are you all in the city?" I asked quickly. Carlisle chuckled again.

"Everyone is alright. We are all here. Listen Bella, I am on an ER call. Come by my office after work and we'll chat." Carlisle suggested. I nodded and he walked away quickly to the ER. Grace, Emma, and I entered the elevator. I hit level eight. The elevator doors closed and it rose quickly up.

"That is the father, right?" Emma muttered once we reached our floor. She was put out by vampires, even the Cullen's.

"Yep. Esme is the mother figure. Rosalie and Alice the daughters. Emmett, Japer, and Edward the sons." I explained. Emma nodded in understanding. We were in the surgery section of the hospital. I led the way up to the main desk. A lady with frizzed blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes sat behind the desk.

"Oh! You must the trainers! Thank goodness! Aarons, you have your trainees in room 147. Fisher, 130, Carter, 178. Please. Go help them." She begged. I smirked softly to myself and headed towards my room. I wonder how many I have? I entered the room and saw fifteen people lounging around.

"I am Dr. Isabella Aarons, I will be your trainer." I spoke up. All heads turned in my direction. There was seven women and eight men. I led them towards a kidney patient. We all got ready for the surgery room. I entered and did my lesson.

The lesson went by slowly. I was hot and sweaty once I left the room. Being cramped in a room with a bunch of people, working with blood is not exactly cold. It gets hot fast. It was around seven P.M. when we got done. Grace, Emma, and I get off right now. I met up with Grace and Emma in the lobby. "I'm going to find Carlisle." I hug them goodbye and head towards the office area. Gordo, Miller, Durango, Cullen. I read off the names on the doors till I came to Carlisle's. His face was solemn when I stepped inside. "Hello Carlisle," I smiled brightly at him. It felt good to see him again. His smile faltered. "What is wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"It's Justin Aarons." Carlisle murmured softly. My breath hitched in my throat. "He was shot. They brought him here. A drive by. Punctured the left coronary artery. We did everything we could to save him. I'm sorry Bella." With that my world turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time…_

"_It's Justin Aarons." Carlisle murmured softly. My breath hitched in my throat. "He was shot. They brought him here. A drive by. Punctured the left coronary artery. We did everything we could to save him. I'm sorry Bella." With that my world turned black._

When I finally awoke from my sleeping spell I was laying in a hospital bed. The florescent lights shined brightly and made me wince in pain. Why am I here? What happened? Suddenly the memory of why I fainted rushed back into my brain.

"_It's Justin Aarons." Carlisle murmured softly. My breath hitched in my throat. "He was shot. They brought him here. A drive by. Punctured the left coronary artery. We did everything we could to save him. I'm sorry Bella." With that my world turned black._

Wild sobs escaped my tender lips. Why Justin! Why! My heart throbbed in my ribcage. Why! Tears fell from my face onto my lap. The love of my life. Dead. How could this happen? I wish it was me who was shot instead. I was now blubbering in the hospital bed. I need to get out of here. Quickly moving I raced out of the room and into the lobby of level eight. My eyesight was blurred from my tears. My soul felt lifeless. Empty. Useless. Hastily I ran to the elevators. I managed to get to the ground lobby. Trying to keep the sobs away I ran outside. The rain was pouring down. Hard. Immediately I was drenched. Bringing my fingers to my mouth I whistled for a cab. A yellow taxi screeched to a stop on the edge of the curb. I jumped in the backseat. I told the driver the address of the hotel and he sped towards it. My heart was aching. This is the worse thing that has happened in my life. The car halted and I tossed him the money. I quickly made my way up to our floor. The door was unlocked when I reached it. I fumbled inside and landed on my knees. Grace and Emma raced over to me. "Bella! I'm so sorry!" Grace sobbed on my shoulder. Emma sobbed onto my other shoulder. Eventually we fell into a slumber.

I was the last to wake up. I felt numb. Like my heart was ripped from my body. I clambered off of the carpet and to one of the couches. Do the kids know? I heard Alice and Anthony's small feet coming from the bedroom. Anthony ran to me.

"Mommy! We can't find Daddy! Where is he?" Anthony said, panicked. My heart wrenched even more. The pain is excruciating. Alice joins Anthony. They both sit on my lap. I took a deep breath. How should I go about explaining this to them?

"Daddy is with Jesus. He went to Heaven. He is now walking the golden streets. He won't be able to visit us anymore. But he is always with us. In our hearts." They both start to cry, scream, and sob uncontrollably. My heart snaps into a thousand pieces. I held them tightly to me, rocking back and forth. I don't know how to soothe them. I whisper their favorite lullaby. "Sleep my dear child. For you have no fright. The angels will watch over you and keep you with me tonight." Their sobs become silent and they shake with sadness. I don't know what to do. The sadness will not ease away soon. "Don't cry dear children of mine. Daddy is in a better place. Okay?" I whispered soothingly to them. They nod, tiredly. My heart is literally broken. I carry one in each arm and take them to their bed. I covered them with the deep satin sheets and kiss their foreheads. "Take a nap. I love you. Forever and ever." I shut the door behind me as I exit their room. Mark, Emma, and Grace were out getting McDonald's for breakfast. Janice and John were sleeping. Ayden was leaning against the armrest of a chair. Ayden's face was tearstained. He lost his best friend. Quickly, I hugged him tightly. Sobs escaped my bruised lips. My salty tears wet his polo shirt. He shook with sobs. My heart beat was frantic. There are no words for how lonely I feel right now. I feel like my world is crashed. It's gone. My life has been sucked out of me. I don't have the want to continue living. Ayden softly stroked my hair. The world is crashing down.

**Day of the funeral**

Almost immediately, we left Chicago and came back to Arizona. Carlisle suggested that we burry him in Forks. I turned the idea down. They said they would try and be at the funeral if it was cloudy. They might be standing in the shadows. My numbness has not stopped. My heart is no longer in my chest. This is even worse than when Edward left me. Because, when he left, I knew he was still alive. But Justin will never come back. I've been waking up screaming every night since he died. I could see the hurt in my children's eyes. I glanced at the clock on the microwave. In neon green numbers it blinked 5:01. Time to start getting ready. A bunch of relatives are at my house. Grandma Marie, Grandpa George, Charlie, Mom, Phil, Eliza, Jake, The entire La Push werewolf pack and imprints, Aunt Pattie, Aunt Sara, Uncle Bert, Uncle Casey, and more. I clambered over bodies on the floor towards my bathroom. I turned the hot water on and slipped inside. The hot water did not relax my muscles. I had been set to plan all the crap with the funeral. The Paul bears are Ayden, Mark, Jake, Charlie, and Kyle, Justin's half brother. He found that out a year after his parents died. I sighed and got out of the shower. The air in the bathroom was warm and cozy but my heart felt silent and numb. A wave of nausea passed through my system. I had been feeling sick all this week and last week. I blow dried my hair and spiral curled it. The curls fell in perfect straight curls on my back. I did light makeup. Waterproof mascara of course. I pulled on my black spaghetti strap black dress. It fell right below my knees. I put on my black stilettos and my white cropped jacket. Looking up at my reflection, I gaped. My eyes. Instead of the dense and vivid brown I received a dull, grey brown. Downheartedly, I exit the bathroom. Everyone is awake and zipping around getting ready. They are all in black. Obviously. Janice, John, Anthony, and Alice are sitting on the couch next to Eliza and Louis. Their faces are already tear stricken. My heart again clenched at the sight. It is now 7:30 am. The funeral is at eight thirty. Grace hugged me tightly to her small frame. I pat her back gently. "Let's get going. Now." My voice is empty and lifeless. Most eyes widen at hearing it this way. I cannot help it. We get inside the van. I speed towards the funeral home. The sky is a sorrowful grey color. The streets are empty. Just like my eyes. I pulled to a stop at the funeral home. Others pull in and park behind me. We all go into the service room. I sat in the front row with Grace, Emma, Mark, Kyle, Ayden, and the kids. The preacher starts the ceremony. I listen intently to the songs I chose.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
Ill be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_Tears rolled down my face in absolute sorrow. The preacher sighed and continued. My head was still focused on the songs playing._

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Tears were in all of our eyes. Even the preachers. One more song till we walk to bury my lovely husband._

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Coz your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me, me_

I was the loudest with the sobs. Everyone started walking up to say goodbye. I was fifth in line. Grace and Emma behind me. The line moved fast and soon as I knew it, it was my turn to approach the casket. Slowly, my heart thudded in my ears. I walked up to him. His face was pale white. Not the beautiful tan that I love. His lips were chapped and dry. His gorgeous blue eyes were hidden from me forever. His normal spiked brown hair was dull and flat against his face. He was in a black tux. Our wedding tux. My bottom lip started to quiver. Slowly, I placed my warm hand on his icy cheek. Tears fell out of my eyes and onto my cheeks. "Oh Justin," That is when I lost it. I collapsed on his chest in hysteric sobs. "Why Justin why? I thought we were suppose to be together forever. How am I going to raise two kids alone? Justin, why did you leave me. I need you. I love you. Please. Come back to me!" I drenched his cold, dead, body with my tears. Everyone stood back, letting me get this out. "Justin, you are the best man I'll ever meet. Why. Why? Why? Why? Why?" I was screaming now.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice speak softly. I glanced over and through teary eyes I could make out Alice Cullen. She looked older. I turned away from her and back to Justin.

"I love you. Forever and always." I gently pressed my lips to his. It felt wrong since his lips would never hold the same warmth that they once did. I backed away from his slowly and collapsed in Alice's arms.

**Songs used!!**

**Because you loved me- Celine Dion**

**Someone's watching over me- Hilary Duff**

**My Immortal-Evanescene**


	6. Chapter 6

When I came around, I was at my house, on the living room couch. My head was in somebody's lap. It was cold. A Cullen obviously. I pried open my heavy eyelids and met the gorgeous golden eyes of Alice Cullen. "Hi." I rasped. My voice was hoarse from crying. Alice gave me a small smile.

"Hey." She said kindly. "Are you alright?" She asked suddenly. I started to nod, but a wave a nausea passed through me. I jumped to my feet and raced for the bathroom. Alice was right behind me. She held my hair out of my face as I emptied my stomach into the toilet. Five minutes later I was done. I had to brush my teeth twice just to get the scent of vomit out of my mouth. Alice helped me get back to the couch.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked, looking around the house.

"There hunting. Do you know how long you've been out for?" Alice asked, raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. I shook my head slowly.

"How long?" I groaned. Alice smirked faintly.

"Three days." Alice whispered. "We've each taken turns watching over you. I hunted last night so I could stay today because I saw you would wake up."

"Thanks." I murmured gratefully. "When will everyone be back?" I asked, curiously peering around the house. "Where are my kids?" I asked suddenly, not giving her the time to answer my first question.

"Ayden, Mark, Grace, and Emma took them to the amusement park with there kids to take their mind off of it. My family will be back in fiveminutes. They left three hours ago." Alice smiled at me. I nodded slowly. I laid back down in her lap. Soon, another waveof nausea passed through me. I found Alice holding my hair again while I was bent over the toilet. Another five minutes later we were back on the couch.

"Alice, why'd you look older at the funeral?" I asked, remembering her with laugh lines.

"Makeup works wonders. I did that for Charlie and Renee. Edward had to also. So did my entire family. Emmett hated the fact that he had to wear makeup." Alice laughed a bit. I giggled. With her around, the wound in my heart starts to heal. The front door of the house opened and the rest of the Cullen's stepped inside. They looked exactly how I remembered them from fifteen years ago. I stood up slowly and made my way over to hug each of them, saving Edward for last. They each gave there condolences. I hugged Edward tightly. It felt so good having them all back in my life at the moment. Soon, conversation were being held. Emmett was complaining about no where good to hunt in Phoenix. I rolled my eyes at him. Edward was holding me in his lap, comforting me. I could feel the love radiating off of him. Then I realized something. Edward was 16 years younger than me. Almost all of them were. Crazy. I feel old now.

**A few hours later**

Nothing has changed between the Cullen's and I. We still love each other unconditionally. Rosalie even has come to love me. She also loves the fact that I named Alice after Alice and Rosalie. Esme smiled softly at me. "So, what is it like having children?" She asked, her golden orbs bright with excitement. I smiled at her softly.

"It is the best feeling in the world. Seeing the little face look up at you with love and adoration. It warms the heart." I said, looking at the picture of my twins on the wall. Emmett chuckled.

"I see having kids have changed your un-coordination." He laughed, patting my leg, very gently.

"Well, yeah. You can't trip when you have two babies in your arms. Wouldn't be a good thing." I joked. Everything felt better when the were around. My heart had the stitches. My heart was feeling better. I heard the deadbolt unlock on the front door. I looked over my shoulder, and saw my friends and children enter the room. Emma walked in with a few bags, and Mark walked in carrying Janice. She was asleep deeply in his arms. Grace and Ayden came in the house holding hands. Alice and Anthony came in silently shutting the door behind them.

"Hey Bella," Grace murmured, taking in everyone. "I got you a magic wand. It was Anthony's idea." Grace laughed, tossing a sparkly stick at me. I caught it with ease. I laughed.

"Thanks Tony." I murmured, motioning for them to come to me. They sat in my lap. The Cullen's smiled. "These people are my family. This is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my good friend, Edward. Everyone these are Alice Rosalie and Anthony Jasper Emmett." I introduced everyone. Emmett and Jasper smiled when they heard I used their names also.

"So that is where we get our names." Alice murmured, looking at Rosalie and Alice. "Your both very pretty." Rosalie smiled at the fact. "Do you want to come to my room and we can play with my barbie dolls?" Alice Rosalie asked, her eyes brightening. Rosalie laughed and nodded. Alice followed them suit. I watched after them when the disappeared up the stairs. Anthony leaned back onto my chest.

"Mommy, I miss Daddy." Anthony murmured, turning over onto his side. I sighed. Everything in the room became solem. I pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I know baby, I know. It's going to be hard, but we just got to deal with it." I murmured, kissing his forehead. "You know what, we are going to move. Get away from Arizona." I said, looking at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They shrugged. Emmett then looked like the light buldwent off above his head.

"Hey Anthony, you want to go play video games?" He asked, looking at him. Anthony smiled bright as the August sun. Emmett laughed. Jasper went with them upstairs. I leaned into Edward's comforting embrace. Grace and Emma flopped down in Alice and Jasper's seats.

"So Edward, how've you been?" Grace asked, cocking one eyebrow. Edward swallowed, obviously hearing her thoughts.

"Good, and you?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow right back at her. Grace grinned some.

"Better." She murmured. "So, where are you guys living these days?" She asked, putting an emphasis on living.

"Well, we were living in Chicago, but I think we are moving." Edward said, gentlemanly like always. I glared at Grace, daring her to continue. She remained silent. We spent a few hours talking. All the adults, vampire and human, were back in the living room, leaving the kids to play upstairs.

I realized that I love Edward with everything in me. I was telling stories about Alice and Anthony when I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with so much love and adoration, that I almost melted. Edward hugged me. I smiled softly. Edward smiled crookedly. He was going to hug me to him tighter, but the wave of nausea came back. I raced for the bathroom with Edward holding my hair. He rubbed my back soothingly as I released my stomach into the toilet. When we were back in the living room, a new vibrant buzz was happening in the room. "What happened while I was gone?" I asked Alice.

"Well, I had a vision. Your going to be a part of our family again! Your going to live with us with your kids! And your pregnant!" Alice screamed. I fainted from obvious shock.


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke, I was in Edward's arms. He smiled sweetly down at me. "Good evening Bella." Edward laughed softly. Alice appeared next to him. She waved.

"I packed your suitcases, and your kids. Your welcome." Alice giggled. I laughed, and shut my eyes again. I wasn't angry at her for taking control. I mean, I am pregnant. Edward carried me out to his Volvo. We all decided that we would move to Dodge City, Kansas. It was inland and safe from most weather disasters. Alice and Anthony were excited to move. They always wanted to travel. I guess, I'm excited also.

**Nine Months Later. Pictures on Photobucket!**

Of course, the house Alice picked out was gorgeous. It was a dark brown with even darker brown trimming. Dodge city was a very small town, very quaint. Alice and Anthony love it. They turned nine in May, and we celebrated by going to Forks to visit Charlie. They have become really attached to the Cullen's. Edward said that after Christian turns 1 that he will change me. It has been nine months since Alice told me I was pregnant. I'm am very big, and expecting a little boy. Edward and I got married when I was five months pregnant. The wedding was small, much to Alice's distaste. Edward has put up with all of my pregnancy crap for nine long months. The hormones really drove him up the wall. He says it was worth it.

I woke with a start. Edward was by my side in a second. A sharp contraction hit my abdomen. "The baby is coming!" I shrieked. Carlisle was upstairs in our room in a second.

**A few hours later. Bella has to have a C-section**

**Narrator POV**

Bella was loosing too much blood. "Edward! You have to change her now!" Carlisle shouted, while pulling the baby out. Carlisle cut the umbilical cord, and cleaned the baby with a wash cloth. The cries of the newborn could be heard. Edward looked at his Bella with so much love. "You change her or I will." Carlisle growled. Edward was shocked. Carlisle has never growled at him before. Edward softly bit down into Bella's neck, wrists, and ankles. He also bit her heart area. Bella started to scream and convulse in pain. Carlisle handed Edward the baby as he stitched Bella's stomach up. Edward looked down into the eyes of the gorgeous baby boy. Christian Anthony Cullen. Edward smiled at the baby boy.

**Conclusion**

Bella's change took three days. She didn't have any control problems with her thirst. She got the power to make force fields around anyone she chooses. Alice and Anthony both grew up healthy and they got married, to vampires. Alice met a vampire named Shang and they got married. Carlisle changed both of them, by will of course. Like their mother, they have no problems with thirst, but they have no powers. Anthony met a vampire named Mixi and they got married. Christian grew up to be a healthy boy. He went to college and got married to a human named Samantha. Christian was changed when he was 23. His wife also was changed by Carlisle after she gave birth to their baby boy, Marcus Anthony. Samantha had little problems with her thirst. Marcus is currently 13 years old, living with his parents, with their family. The Cullen family currently lives in Rochester, New York, in a large cottage in the forest. Bella still thinks about Justin every day of her immortal life. Emma and Grace found the Cullen's. It turns out that they had a run in, and were unfortunately changed, as were Janice and John. Ayden and Mark also were changed. They do not have any control issues. Janice and John where changed when they were 16 years old, so they did not get married, yet. They and their family live nearby the Cullen's. All in all, eternity is looking good.

**The End!**


End file.
